Naruto Snaps (sasunaru)
by nalu.sasunaru
Summary: naruto's mask finally breaks, not just breaks shatters after once more being verbally abused by sakura, does she take it one step too far... I do not own anything. This story is also on my wattpad account SasuNaru480
1. chapter 1

**Sakura goes one step too far**

Normal POV

It's 5.30am and team 7s training ground is a peaceful sight of morning tranquility, which will soon be disturbed by a screeching girl a brooding boy and the 'number 1 loud mouth dead last ninja'

The first to arrive is the raven haired brooder Sasuke who as always has a look of murderous intent, meant for only one person 'itachi'.

The next to arrive is your clichque fan girl Sakura who hangs off Sasuke like a bad cold.

Next it's the overly loud mouthed ninja Naruto who is currently pondering on what to say to Sakura, he doesn't like her, he just wants her to acknowledge him as a friend.

The three of them stand around waiting for there late like clockwork sensei Kakashi who will probably be another couple of hours yet.

Naruto's POV

"Hey, Sasuke-teme wanna spar till Kakashi-sensei gets here I'm bored."

Only to get a snide comment back

"Hn, dobe what's the point I'd only beat you into the ground."

Sasuke says with a smirk that only pisses me off, I am perfectly capable of beating him, I learned from the best, pervy sage I miss him so much he was like a father to me still perverted old man though.

I chuckled slightly at my last thought and I'm guessing Sasuke took it as an insult and threw a punch my way.

"What are you laughing at dobe I could beat you no problem."

I wasn't even laughing at him geez...

Ever since pervy sage died I've felt more alone than ever, at least I have my friends, I guess.

"Grrr, teme I wasn't laughing at you!"

"What then, if not me do you really get that distracted?"

"Nothing doesn't matter anyway!"

Then pinky decided to get involved, great.

"Baka, I know you were laughing at Sasuke-kun and he could kick down in seconds because you're just the dead-last!"

"Sakura-chan stop being mean me and teme are just messing."

I say this with the wildest grin ever, I thought we were just messing.

"Messing? Do you really think that Naruto you are dead-last you can't do anything right, you're worthless. How are you even a ninja when you couldn't even protect your own sensei!?"

When I heard this I flinched and froze, stood there for God knows how long, did she really think that, was I really that worthless?!?

"What?!"

It's like she just realised what she said and her face fell, but I don't care I just broke after I heard that.

"No Naruto i-i didn't mean-"

"I know what you meant Sakura and I am perfectly aware that I wasn't able to protect him against that fucked up snake Sannin, you don't need to rub it in! He was like a father to me do you really think if I could have I would have protected him. When he came into my life it was like I finally had someone that could fill a space in my heart and block out all the hatred and fear I get from the village and apparently my friends, he was someone I knew I could count on and he's gone and I feel more lonely than ever. But thank you for stating the fact I already fucking knew!"

I left I couldn't say or do anything else I just ran to my home. All I heard were yells from behind me.

"NARUTO WAIT!"- They both yelled in unsion.

Sasuke POV

I decided to take the dobe up on the offer of a spar and throw in a little friendly slander until the pink haired bimbo decided to get involved!

"Baka, I know you were laughing at Sasuke-kun and he could kick you down is seconds because you're just the dead-last"

Ugh shut-up Sakura, tho she has a point but he's funny like that...

"Messing? Do you really thing that Naruto you are dead-last you can't do anything right, you're worthless! How are you even a ninja when you couldn't even protect your own sensei!?"

Oh shit, did she really just say that?!

I listen to everything that Naruto says, next all he does is run off.

"NARUTO WAIT!" Me and the pink banchee yell.

"Sakura what the fuck were you thinking, that was harsh even for you his sensei died less than a month ago how could you be so cold?!!!?"

"S-sasuke-kun I didnt mean it, i-it just came out. I'll go after him."

"No, I will seeing you will probably only piss him off more, you need to make it up to him sakura." I pause for a second "at least you have a family to go back to if your upset."

Without another word I take off in search of- my best friend.

Naruto POV

How could she, I feel like my heart is in my throat I thought we were a team. I thought she was my friend, then again how could a demon like me ever have friends...

After walking for a while I find myself at jiraiya's head stone, its placed next to my father and mothers through my own request, I asked baa-chan to put it here its my family.

I didn't even feel to hot tears running down my face, all I feel now is sadness and rage though not aimed at sakura, down get me wrong I am beyond pissed at her but my rage is aimed at the person who took my only family away, -orchimaru!

I just can't get that fight out of my head, its on a constant replay.

~flash back~

"Kabuto I trust you can take care of the little runt." Orochimaru stated like I was some kind of push over!

"Of course, I'll be right back." Over confident much!

(Kabuto and Naruto's fight scene is the same)

After that fight I feel my consciousness fading and all I see shocks me to the bone.

Jiraiya was beating him, what happened, I get up only to stumble I bit more.

I feel myself running towards him, no chakra kyuubi or my own and tackle orochimaru. He was about attack jiraiya without him even realising.

"NARUTO GET AWAY!!"

"No, I had to, I couldn't lose you!"

"Let me handle him, he's out of you league!"

"Aww how touching, first I'm going to end the boy for interfering then I'm going to end you."

Just as he said that I see him go for a kill shot and I dont have time to dodge it, closing me eyes for the expected pain that never came.

"W-why?" Was all I could muster

" Be- *cough* because we're family."

"No, i-i can't lose y-you I won't!"

"Be strong Naruto, you know you look so much like you father its scary."

"You knew him?? Who is he?? Please..."

"Yes *cough, cough* he was the savior of the village, he was the Fourth."

"Naruto, I'm not gonna m-ake it I need you all to run."

"No I won't leave you!!"

"NARUTO, learn when to walk away, I love you now go please."

I was about to protest again when I hit hundreds of yards away with what I'm guessing the little chakra pervy sage had.

Then it all went black.

~flash back ends~

Soooooo, what cha think so far, I'm not sure yet.

I dont hate Sakura but I do prefer sasunaru and I like the fanfics with Sakura bashing


	2. chapter 2

**Breakdown**

Naruto POV

After that fight I woke up in hospital a week later, tsunade bought me back I guess, after asking what happened to pervy-sage I just got given glum looks and told he didn't make it. I've been spending most oh my time pretending like I'm fine, that my godfather wasn't dead. If I even accept it a little I know it will be true that he is really dead, and I'm not ready for that not yet.

I'm still stood in front of the head stone but its like the reality still isn't setting in. I've been here for 3 hours 2 of which Sasuke has been hiding probably not wanting to interrupt.

"You can come out teme."

"How'd-"

"I sensed you when you first got here, you're not the best at hiding your chakra you know."

"Tch, dobe"

"If your just here to insult me please leave" I'm not in the mood right now, I can't deal with it.

"That's not why I'm here, Sakura she was out of line I came here to-"

"Sasuke I'm fine, I've grown a thick skin over the years when it comes to hatred."

Sasuke POV

I'm completely shocked, this isn't the Naruto I know, the one I've grown to Care for.

I still don't know all the details of jiraiya's death, all I know there was a three way battle between some rogue ninja.

"Naruto, she didn't mean it." I didn't know what else to say.

"yes she did otherwise she wouldn't have said it, either way it doesn't matter she was right. About everything"

"What do you mean, how was she right?" I don't get it, how could she possibly have been right!

"IT'S MY FAULT, HE WAS PROTECTING ME, WHEN IT MATTERED I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING, I WAS USELESS!!" at this point I could see the sobs racking his body like it was the first time he'd realised he was dead.

"Naruto, listen to me jiraiya's death was not your fault."

"Then how is it I could save you from him but not my own sensei?!!"

"Wait Naruto were you against orochimaru?!?!" I saw him flinch at the name and could feel the killing intent coming of him, I guess that answers my question.

"-h-he killed him right in front of me, he swung aiming for me, but I never got hit, I o-opened my eyes to my worst fears."

"I'm all alone again Sasuke, why can't anyone stick around, why can't I be Happy. I'm sick of being lonely, of being hated and shunned for something I have no control over. WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS LIFE!" His crying had become uncontrollable so I did the only thing that came to mine, I held him.

He clung onto my shirt sobbing and wailing until eventually he fell asleep. I carried him back to his apartment, after placing him in bed I decided to leave I thought he'd want some time on his own when he woke up.

Sorry for the short Para...


	3. chapter 3

**The mission**

Naruto POV

I wake up to find myself in my bed how did this happen... 'Oh yeah, Sasuke should have known he'd just leave everyone does.

I look outside to see its still raining, early too so I can go round town without being glared at, for once.

I grab a quick shower, get dressed and head out to team 7's meeting place.

~time skip~ at the bridge

I see Sakura is already here, great...

"H-hey Naruto" I barely hear her she's that quiet.

Wow, no baka, I feel privileged.

"Mhm" yesterday is still sore in my mind.

"Listen, about yesterday I didn't mean what I said, I have no idea what you're going threw after jiraiya, I apologise"

"..." Don't Care.

I see Sasuke heading down, I can't look at him not after breaking down in front of him like that, I turn away from his gaze.

Almost immediately Sakura goes back to fawning over Sasuke who Is obviously irritated.

"Hey team, oh Naruto glad you could join us today mind telling me where you were yesterday?"

Great, Kakashi is being snide today, well let's get this over with.

"sorry sensei, didn't feel well"

"Oh please Naruto you never get sick next time just tell us if your not going to show."

Is he kidding me?!?

Then Sasuke decided to pipe up even better!

"Actually sensei he did show up, he told he felt I'll and left sorry, we forgot to tell you." Did he just cover for me?

"OK, apologies Naruto, Sasuke I need to be informed in the future please."

"Yes sensei"

"Anyway, today we have a mission, A rank to be exact"

Kakashi POV

'Hehe Naruto is going to be excited!!'

To my surprise its Sakura who speaks first.

"What is it we're going to be doing sensei?"

"We are escorting a bridge builder to the land of waves."

Then it's Sasuke's turn to speak.

"What makes this an A rank mission sounds like a C rank to me."

"There are potentially ninjas after him so we can't be to careful."

I look over to Naruto who still has yet to speak.

"I was expecting a little more enthusiasm from you Naruto, are you okay?"

"Fine sensei" hmm my guess this is about jiraiya, I mean anyone could tell that the last couple of weeks he had been faking being Happy.

"Naruto listen, we all miss jiraiya I know this is hard for you but you will get threw it."

"Sensei please, don't I'm fine OK, drop it."

After an awkward few minutes we go may our client.

"So these brats are suppose to protect me, I'm probably better of alone tch"

Naruto POV

Wow the nerve of this guy!

Tsunade decided to speak.

"I assure you sir these chunin are more that capable"

"can we go now the sooner we go the sooner we get back?"

I asked a little fed up oh being underestimated.

"Naruto don't be rude to your client, but yes you should head out, bye."

We say or goodbyes and start the mission.


	4. chapter 4

**not so stupid dobe**

 **Naruto** POV

So after walking for about 4 hours with a client who took every chance to underestimate us, I stay sensing something I can tell Kakashi senses it too.

"Kakashi, do you feel that?"

"Yes but how did you?"

"I'm not as dumb as you think!"

We walk a little more to I see a puddle, I'm sure it hasn't rained in a while.

"Guys when was the last time it rained?"

"what does that matter baka?!"

Wow she already forgotten her apology should have known that wouldn't last long.

"Its a simple question you moron, there was a puddle back there and I sensed something earlier so if you don't have anything intelligent to say then go back to fawning over Sasuke!"

"I-..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought, so I'll ask again when was the last time it rained?"

"hmm Naruto has a point Sakura, you should learn to be more vigilante, answer to your question Naruto not for over a week you're right there is something off about it. Everyone be on guard"

"Hai" all there chunin answer.

I sense the Chakra again, same as last time.

"come out we know you're there!"

"Naruto-Baka what are you talking about!?" of course the banshee can't sense it.

"well most of us know your there so come out"

I threw my kunni in the direction I sense the Chakra signature.

"NARUTO LOOK WHAT YOU DID, POOR RABBIT!"

"Sakura, that was obviously a jutsu what winter rabbits have you ever seen in the middle of summer, think before you speak."

She falls silent again.

"good spot again Naruto, you're really impressing me at the minute."

"as much as I appreciate that sensei do you really think now is the time?"

"ah yes of course Sakura protect tazuna, Naruto create some shadow clones to help her then you can be on the offence with me and Sasuke."

"hai Kakashi-sensei"

Normal POV

Naruto performs his shadow clone jutsu to form a perimeter around tazuna and goes to help Sasuke and Kakashi.

"everyone stay on guard"

Suddenly Naruto is wrapped in chains, while the enemy goes after tazuna unfortunately the others are preoccupied.

For some reason Sakura is just stood there!!

"SAKURA WHAT ARE YOU DOING PROTECT THE CLIENT!!"

Naruto winced feeling the chains constrict him more, shit she's still not moving.

Naruto managed to break free, throwing the ninja across the woodland not before getting hit by a kunni threw the hand, just managing to protect the pink haired bimbo

After the last of the enemies were down Naruto turned to Sakura.

"Sakura what the fuck was that?!"

"What are you talking about I didn't do anything-"

Naruto cut her off before she said wrong.

"Exactly you didn't do anything you just stood there"

"Tch, scardycat"

"Yo naruto, u OK?" Wow Sasuke actually sounded concerned

"hm whatcha mean?"

"Your hand"

As soon as he said that my head started to feel fuzzy.

Kakashi picked up the kunni used noticing the poison 'shit'

"NARUTO YOU'VE BEEN POISONED!"

"Sensei hand me a different kunni." I said with Sasuke stood with a confused face.

"Right, here"

I braced myself for being stabbed in the hand and I plunged it in. Noticeably wincing Sasuke helps me stay steady as I get the stuff out of my system.

Sasuke wraps my wound and we start walking again.

We came to the small village which has an obvious sense of poverty I'm not really sure how he afforded an A-rank mission.

We all got back to tazuna's place before crashing.

Sorry guys would have Posted sooner but had a couple things going on.

Message me with some idea for other stories if you like, sasunaru or nalu


	5. chapter 5

**Tree Training and a coward**

 **Naruto POV**

I woke up the next morning fairly early and went down to breakfast.

"Morning, kaka-sensei, sasuke-teme and tazuna." I didn't bother to even acknowledge sakura, and she noticed.

"Morning Naruto" came from various mouths then tazuna spoke.

"Naruto, this is my grandson inari and his mother **(can't remember her name)**

"Nice to meet you both."

It was kakashi's turn to speak.

"Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke we're going to do some training in the woods follow me."

We followed kakashi into the woods.

"Right what you're going to do is climb a tree as high as you can..."

I can tell there's a catch and I think sasuke can too.

"Oh please sensei that's easy."

"Sakura shut up, there's obviously more to it than that, Baka!"

"Well done Naruto right again you seem to be on a role lately, tell me why are you only just showing this side of yourself?"

"Because maybe I'm sick of being treated like crap by people, I've had enough of it."

"Hm, well why didn't you show us this earlier, you would have been genin much earlier, we could of had another prodigy on the team."

"Sensei, I did enough to pass the exams every time I did it, the only reason I passed this time was because it was iruka- sensei who graded us. They don't like me I thought that was pretty obvious."

"You say you did enough to pass all times? I shall look into that when we are back. And Naruto your not alone anymore."

" Thank you sensei, so what's the catch with this training?"

" Ah yes, the catch is you can't use you hands." he says this with an eye smile.

"So this is chakra control, great I suck at this." I know its because I have too much chakra, its the kijuubi I guess, yes i know about it, the soul reason why I'm called Demon and Monster!

"well my chakra control is great!" sakura says this with a smug look on her face.

"tch, haha that might be so but your hand to hand combat is shit and you know it."

After I say this I see sasuke with a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry Dobe I'm shit with chakra control too."

We start our training, sakura gets to the top within minutes and is told to go to the bridge to guard tazuna, me and sasuke have a competion on who can get the highest, marking our point each time. After the sun is down we call it a day once we both reach the top, it only took 18 fucking hours and now I'm starved. we help each other back to tazuna's house.

"Oh, boys your back care for some grub its not a lot, we don't have a lot as you probably saw."

"No it looks perfect, thank you tazuna-san."

we dig in until Kakashi speaks up.

"So Naruto, Sasuke how did training go?"

"Good me and the Dobe got to the top."

"tsk teme"

"Well, that's good then we can all guard Tazuna-san tomorrow."

we all nod until sakura says something completely off topic.

"Tazuna-san, how come someone has been ripped out of this picture?"

Tsunami is the one who speaks.

" That is my husband and inari's father."

"yes and a great man, he was considered a hero unt-" Tazuna was cut off by Inari banging the table with his fist and standing up."

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL EVEN DOING HERE?!" he says this and runs out

*sighs*

"Inari was very close to Kaiza, he wasn't his real father, Kaiza saved Inari from drowning when he was younger after being bullied. Kaiza died going against Gato after he over took the village."

Inari came back to apparently interrupt again, this kid is bothering me.

"Exactly so why are you all here, Gato is too strong so why don't you just give up?!"

I decided to be the one who spoke.

"listen that might be how you do things, by giving up but i don't and I can say the same for the rest of my team!"

"you really thing we gave up, you have no idea what its like to live here to be scared all the time. you don't know what its like to lose something that meant everything to you like that, right in front of your eyes, YOU DON'T KNOW TRUE SUFFERING!!!"

This kid doesn't even know me and he presumes to know my life, I don't think so!

"Quit whining about how hard you have it, your nothing but a coward, I have been threw more than you could ever know so don't stand there and act like you know me, you don't!"

I get up and leave I don't really fancy hitting I kid at the minute. I hear Sakura protesting for me to stay and Kakashi telling her to leave me, good I cant handle her right now I just want to be alone.

soooo what do you think, I think next chapter I'm going to go into detail about Naruto's past, be warned you may cry and more sakura bashing coming up.

comment let me know what you think good bad and don't forget to vote, love ya all!!!!


	6. chapter 6

**i know true suffering**

 **There's a couple flashbacks in this... WARNING CONTAINS HINTS OF CHILD ABUSE AND GANG RAPE, NOT IN DETAIL THOUGH!!**

Mostly Naruto POV.

 **NARUTO POV**

Everyone knows pain physical and emotional, some may even know suffering and the crippling feeling that comes with it but few will know the feeling of truly being broken and shattered to wear a mask of happiness so not to burden others with the void inside of you.

Suffering has been stronger than all other teaching, and has taught me to understand what your heart used to be. I have been bent and broken.

This is how the blonde, over loud, dead-last ninja can say he knows true suffering. He will never forget the sleepless night purely from fear of falling asleep, or the evil that hides tucked away within everyone. He will not forget how his throat would feel raw after a whole night of screaming.

He will not forget but can he forgive?

Flashback

'I don't get it, why does everyone hate me...'

"Look-y what we have here, a fox. I think it's time for a hunt."

"No please leave me alone I don't want to be hurt anymore!"

"What about all the people you hurt like my brother, my nephew and our leader. What about all the lives you took and now you stand here acting the innocent in this young boy and ask for mercy?!"

"B-but I didn't do any of that I just don't want to be hurt anymore I'm always hurt."

"Tough!"

The next 3 hours were just filled with Naruto's screams and pleads.

This being one of the more merciful beatings Naruto acquired over the years, it seems to be worse on his birthday. Most people love their birthday filled with happiness and attention.

Naruto may get the attention albeit not the kind he wants but he is never happy, not on his birthday.

Flashback

"~happy birthday to me..."

sigh*

I start to cut my own cake... did I say cake, I meant mouldy bread, apparently that's all I deserve on this day. I forgot to mention today is my 12th birthday. So far I've had a scroll of basic jutsu from iruka-sensei and an all you can eat ramen coupon from sarutobi-San. At least that means I'll be able to eat something tomorrow, I won't tonight the villagers will be hear soon.

..Some time passes..

Naruto doesn't bother to sleep even though it's late, there's no point he'll only be woken up as soon as his birthday beating comes knocking.

And pretty soon it does.

"C'mon lads tonight's gonna be a special birthday for our naru-Chan." The villager says this with a sly smirk covering his face. Naruto hates that nickname 'naru-chan'

The night went on how you'd expect, well how Naruto would expect. Except this time it was so much worse Naruto was tortured within an inch of his life, then to be gang raped by about 7 village men.

Flashback end

Naruto can never go into a lot of detail with his 12th birthday it was one of the worst things to ever happen to him, he hasn't felt the same since that night.

There are other memoris that are either to hard to recount or they were simply pushed away being too much for Naruto to handle.

How long have I been here for?

Naruto has been training ever since he walked out, beating on the same tree over and over. His hands bloody and shaking and his legs can hardly hold him up, even so he keeps going unable to will himself to stop.

"Naruto?"

I got so caught up I didn't even notice someone was here...

"Naruto, stop your going to hurt yourself."

"I don't care!"

"Well I do and as my student i am ordering you to stop!"

"Please! Leave me alone, that's all I want."

"But it isn't what you need, you have been self-destructing for the past month it's time to let go of your grief and open up, I am hear for you Naruto. Always."

"This isn't about jiraija! I'm fine, I'm over it, this is about that stupid snot-nosed kid trying to justify being a coward and explaining to me why his life is so bad!!"

"Why does it matter what a child thinks Naruto. I know you've had a hard past but I also know you're strong enough to get through it the only reason this has taken such a toll on you is because of jiraija, and you know it."

"You don't know half of the suffering I've had to endure because of that fucking stupid fox inside of me, so I won't have a child berating me like it's nothing, I wouldn't wish my life upon my worst enemy!"

"Then talk to me Naruto, what happened, I know bits and pieces but not specifics and not a lot."

"Believe me sensei you really don't want to know, thanks anyway."

"Sasuke if you're going to keep following me i'd stop hiding, we're done anyway."

"No Naruto we're Not!"

"Yes we Are, I'm tired I'm going to bed."

"Fine but this isn't over Naruto."

"Night teme"

"Tch dobe."

"Sasuke I need you to do me a favour, keep an eye on Naruto try and get him to open up about jiraiya and his past."

Sasuke just nods and walks off.

Soooooo, what do you guys think?? leave a review below and let me know good or bad


	7. chapter 7

**nightmare of an anxious belief**

 **Naruto POV**

After walking away from kakashi I crashed for the night.

 **Dream** ***cough cough* urgh, where am I?** **Naruto awakens in an alleyway only to be brutally beaten once again except this time ts his team mates.** **"W-Why...?"** **"WHY!" The three of them shout in unison.** **"Isn't that much obvious we don't want so demon on our team!" For some reason that hurt more than anything coming for Sasuke.** **"You're better off dead so do us all a favour and end it already!" That doesn't surprise me as much especially from sakura...** **"Your father was my sensei, and your the reason he's dead! You took him away from me!"** **I can't do this anymore why does everyone hate me so much. I'm worthless, I should die, there's nothing for me to live for there never was...** **With one last blow kakashi's chadori went straight through me.** **"AHHHHHHH!!!"** **Dream ends**

"AHHHHHHHH!"

I shot up out of bed with beads of sweat running down my face and my heart rate exceptionally fast.

"NARUTO?" "are you ok we heard a scream?" Sasuke and kakashi came in with concern all over their faces.

"I'm fine, bad dream go back to bed."

"Are you sure, you seem a little shook up..."

"I said I'm fine please leave!"

"Naruto whatever is going on with you me and Sasuke are here if you need to talk please just know that."

"I know... thanks"

"Dobe you're not fooling anyone."

"WHY DO YOU STILL INSIST ON CALLING ME DOBE?!"

Sasuke took a step Back, wide-eyed.

"Sorry..., Naruto, kakashi is right though. We're here for you... always."

I sighed "th-thanks"

They both left the room leaving me to my thoughts, the same thing going through my head.

'They'll leave eventually everyone does..."

Sorry for the short chapter but it was only for the nightmare

Don't forget to review


	8. chapter 8

**confessions of true feelings**

Naruto POV

Everyone leaves Me, it's become a rule of thumb... My mother, father, the third and jiraiya. You learn how to go by everyday in a world where everyone hates you it's east enough, be the loud mouth it gets you attention even if it's just a little bit. Or be the rival to the village prodigy it gets you a little recognition good or bad I no longer care, the only time I do is when it comes from the prodigy himself. I hate him, he has everything I don't and probably will never have, I envy him. Yet I feel empathy for him I understand the loneliness that comes with a tragic past. That's why I know they will leave Me, that he will leave me...

I get snapped out of my thoughts when the same raven haired boy my thoughts were just on comes into my room.

"Naruto I want to speak with you?"

"Are you asking me or telling Me?!"

"You will speak with Me!"

"What do you think I'm doing now teme, what do you want?!"

"He deserves all the hate you throw at him naruto, but you don't this isn't good for you!"

"Ha that's rich coming from the avenger, tch go be a hippocrat elsewhere!"

"I let that go a long time ago, you know that!"

"I know, but you can't tell me that if you didn't meet again you would take a shot at him!?"

"Naruto where does your hatred lie, with orochimaru, jiraiya? WHO!?

"Orochimaru... And myself."

This takes Sasuke by surprise that he didn't expect.

"Why, why yourself?"

"I told you before it's my fault he's dead!"

"Naruto he was a sannin you never had a chance!"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore!"

"Then what, what caused you to put up this mask of happiness and stupidity?"

"There is only one thing that changed me forever and I will not talk about it, i can't. You are no different from everyone else you hate me and eventually you'll leave Me!"

"I do not hate you and i will never leave you, we're team mates do not forget that!"

"And yet you're the only one of my 'teammates to apparently give a Damn, I don't see sakura anywhere do you?!"

"Sakura doesn't count the only person she cares for is herself you know that. Naruto please just tell me what was so bad that changed you forever?"

"Why do you want to know so badly!?"

"BECAUSE I CARE!"

Naruto was taken aback with this sudden outburst.

*sigh*

"Sasuke there are just some things better left unsaid."

"This isn't one of them Naruto please you can talk to Me."

"Fine you want to know so badly I'll tell you how long have you got?!"

"All night if needed."

"It's needed, you ask a question and I'll answer. If you don't ask I don't say simple you have until dawn that's it."

"Fine my first quedition is what freaked you out so much the other night?"

"I had a nightmare."

"What about?"

"The team."

"I want specifics!"

"I woke up beaten in an alley to find my team had done it, you all told me what you really thought then kakashi finished me off, I'm not saying anything more, next question."

" What made you put up this facade?"

"I had a rough childhood and I'd rather not have the pitty party so I stay my happy-go-lucky self."

"What happened to you as a child?"

"Your going to have to be more specific than that."

"Pick something that happened to you and tell Me."

"I was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of 4."

"Why?"

"They didn't like Me."

"Why?"

Naruto didn't know what to say to this, does he tell Sasuke about the kyuubi?

"The nine-tailed fox."

"Huh? What's that got to do with you? The nine-tailed is dead everyone knows that."

"No he's not, the nine-tails was never killed that was just a cover up. It is made up of pure chakra you can't kill chakra in it's demonic form, no he was sealed within a new born baby on the 10th of October... My birthday."

"So the nine-tails is inside of you and that's why you were kicked out of the orphanage. I don't understand surely something like that you should be known as a hero?"

"Haha, yeah you'd think."

"Why did the fourth seal it inside of you?"

"I'm his son?"

"WHAT?!"

*sigh*

"Next question teme!"

"Why did you get so worked up when inari said you didn't know true suffering?"

"Because he is a stupid child who doesn't know what he's talking about and wouldnt be able to live a day in my life."

"What's your worst memory?"

"Next question!"

"No you said I had till dawn and you would answer if I asked!"

Naruto tries to calm himself down the amount of dread and anxiety he feels right now has a hold of him."

With a shaky breath he reluctantly answers.

"M-my 12th birthday..."

"Why?"

"Please Sasuke don't?"

"Naruto I want to help and I can't if I don't know. What happened on you 12th birthday?"

"I-I was *."

"I didn't catch that last part?"

"I said I was r-raped, by 7 people. My birthday has never been a happy occasion for me I was always beaten and tourchered, even when it wasn't my birthday but that birthday was the worst experience of my life. Please don't make me say anymore."

It took Sasuke a while to take in what he just heard, Naruto had been raped?! He didn't know what to say, it was probably best not to say anything.

By the time Sasuke had come out of his thoughts he noticed naruto had tears running down his face, he did the I only thing he thought he could and held him. Once again Sasuke was there holding naruto like a protective bubble away from the outside world.

"I'm here for you Naruto, always, I won't leave you I couldn't even if I tried."

Naruto wasn't sure what he meant by this but for now he would leave it.

"Thank you Sasuke."

Soooooo what do you think? Please comment you opinions, or errors I may have made. oh and dont forget to review


	9. chapter 9

**Banshee goes down**

The sun comes up on what seems to be a perfect day, not a cloud in the sky. Too bad it would all be ruined by an oncoming storm, the type of storm with a force to be reckoned with. There is only one person who is remotely strong enough to encounter this force but will that stop the ones with a heart of gold to join the fight against evil? That is if you can call it evil~live. Will the line with a Gray yet subtly shadow be crossed or will light prevail?

Naruto POV

"Ah Naruto glad you're up, we will all be accompanying tazuna to the bridge today as you and Sasuke had completed training. We leave in 10 be ready."

"Hai sensei."

I go down to the rest of my team to eat, sakura has gone back to treating me like shit shot but at least me and Sasuke are getting on better.

"Hey dobe, hurry up we're leaving."

"Yeah I know gimme a sec teme."

"Baka! Just hurry up your keeping Sasuke-kun waiting!"

"Sakura just shut the fuck up!"

I say this rolling my eyes

We all head over to the bridge to our surprise kakashi is already there, not so surprisingly reading ero-sannin's 'research'. He never changes.

"Sensei are you going to help or just read that shit" I hear sakura tell, it took me a minute to process what was said.

"It's not shit! It may not be what you call PG but don't ever call it shit!" She just doesn't think ever. After jiraiya died I decided to read it and the second one he wrote which never had the chance to be published. The story line to them actually surprised me.

"What do you care what I think of them stupid books baka?!"

"Sakura!"

"Yes sensei?"

"Keep your opinions to yourself!"

"O-okay."

I walked off and decided to help with the bridge.

Sasuke POV

She is such an idiot...

"Sakura are you fucking stupid?!"

"What do you mean Sasuke-kun?"

"Jiraiya wrote them book you idiot!"

"O-oh, I didn't know."

"All you are doing is driving him away and turning him against everyone, why can't you just be a nice person instead of this self absorbed bitch."

"I'm not self absorbed I do all of this for you Sasuke-kun." She says this with all the confidence in the world, tch idiot.

I'm so sick of her hanging off me like a leach!

"Sasuke you know I love you right, will you go on a date with me after the mission. We can show off to ino-pig!" She screeches down my ear. Hello I'm not deaf geez...

"Sakura I will never feel that way about you now leave me alone!"

"It's that ino-pig isn't it you love her instead of me, I can make you love me so much more sasuke-kun you don't need her."

"Sakura STOP already I don't like you or ino and never Will!"

"So who is it then? Tenten? Hinata? Who?!"

"SAKURA FUCK OFF!"

"It's one of them isn't it grrrrr!"

That's it I'm going to have to tell her, she is pissing me off that much!

"SAKURA I'M GAY SO UNLESS YOU HAVE A DICK, I DON'T MEAN ACT LIKE A DICK BUT ACTUALLY HAVE ONE THEN I'M NOT INTERESTED!!!"

Maybe I said too much... Oh well

Appologies for the short chapter, let me know what you think.


	10. chapter 10

**little bit better**

check out the first 2 chapters of my new story which is called **fragile like glass or ice (victuuri)** on my wattpad account Nalu_always_

Enjoy!!

Third person POV

Sasuke watches Naruto whilst he's helping tazuna with the bridge, he seems to be doing that alot recently catching glimpses of him when he's not looking at every opportunity.

Sasuke POV

I can't stop myself he's changed alot since everything happened with sakura on the bridge, I like this version of him better maybe it's because he no longer hides himself under a fake mask of happiness I feel like i can now relate to his sorrows. I'll tell him soon, how I feel I just hope I'm not rejected I don't want to lose what we have, he's probably straight anyway so maybe it's not the best idea...

Naruto POV

It feels better without this forces persona I had it's like a weight has been lifted and I hate to admit it but Sasuke is a big part of that. He gave me a shoulder to cry upon... twice he didn't need to be but he was there for me when nobody else was. I've told him things that nobody else knows. My feelings have been changing for a while now, about him the way I see him it's different. Maybe I should tell him... Maybe not it could change things and I don't want to be rejected, I can't handle anything else right now. And so a new mask appears.

"Hey dobe... Naruto?"

"Huh, y-yeah?"

"Just making sure you were still in there." He says with a smirk.

"Tsk of course I am teme."

"So what's on your mind to have you wonder off like that?"

"Nothing just thinking of the last week that's all, alot has changed for me since the incident on the bridge with sakura, what did I ever do to her?"

"Nauto you did nothing wrong to sakura, she's just that kind of person and if she carries on she will have nobody left especially this team, and I agree that alot has changed but not just for you. We impact on one another... th-that's why it broke me up so much to hear about what you've had to endure in your life I'm with you Naruto."

"Thanks teme really you have no idea how much both of them times meant to me but please anything but pitty, it makes me feel weak."

"Naruto uzamaki you are anything but weak and it isn't pitty it's pride, I am proud to have you on our team."

By this point the tears are already brimming at my eyes begging for release.

"Hey Sasuke, tell me why did you give up on being an avenger?"

He stiffened shit i shouldn't have asked or said anything.

"After everything he's still my blood I don't think I could even if I did want to and, I found out the truth to my clans massacre and it wasn't his fault."

"I'm glad, that means you still have family who care for you."

"Yeah I guess your right, it's funny everyone always calls me the last uchiha but what my brother did, he did for this village to protect it and they don't even know."

"Maybe when we get back you should tell everyone."

"I can't I'm not allowed it's an s class secret I have to keep to myself."

"I hate s class secrets that you have to keep to your self it just makes you lonely."

"The kyuubi?"

"Yep, s class secret and the reason I'm so hated."

"It may not seem like it but you do have people around you who care."

"I know there's a select few who do, I just hate the fact that I finally had someone who helped me so much and now they're gone all because I couldn't do my part in protecting him."

"Naruto, jiraiya's death was not your fault it was orochimaru's fault he is the only blame."

*sigh*

"The next time I see him he's dead, he took away the last of my family. I won't let him survive when I am done with him he will beg for death."

I was speechless Naruto isn't suppose to go down this dark path as I almost did even if he kills orochimaru he still loses.

"Naruto please don't set your heart to revenge it never ends well."

"This world will be a better place without him in it, I'm not saying I'm going to hunt him down I'm just saying the next time our paths cross he won't get out of it alive. I'm not going to turn to darkness Sasuke it's not me."

I sigh in relief.

"Then let me help you, he is still after me."

"Thank you Sasuke."

"No problem dobe."

"Teme I could beat you with my eyes closed."

"At this moment in time I have no doubt that you could." Sasuke smiles warmly at Naruto a smile no one else will see.

The gap between them starts to close...

Cliffhanger, don't hate me, do you think they should get together in the next chapter or shall I draw it out a bit... Don t forget to let me know what you think


	11. chapter 11

**boy or girl?!** **The gap between them starts to close...**

It's like time has stopped the look in each other's eyes, with a deafening silence that could cause a banshee pain. Neither one could decide to carry on so both turned away walking in opposite directions.

Naruto decided to walk through the Forest taking in the scenery.

"Hello there."

"Ah!"

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to startle you, I'm haku what's your name?"

"Oh err no don't worry about it I'm just a little jumpy, I'm Naruto nice ta meecha!"

"What are you doing out here?"

"I'm just going for a walk needed to clear my head. You?"

"I'm collecting herbs for medicines my friend is a ninja and was hurt during his last battle."

"Sorry to hear that, I hope you friends gets well soon."

"Oh he'll be fine, he has another job coming up soon anyway. So why did you need to clear your head."

"Oh eerrrmmm no reason, just... umm confused? But that doesn't matter so where are you from?"

"Snowy village in the land of water, what about you?"

"Hidden leaf village in the land of fire. I'm glad to get away for a bit if I'm honest."

"Oh why is that."

"Let's just say I'm not very liked in my village. An outcast if you will."

"Me too, I haven't stepped foot in my village since I was younger my friend let me travel with him when he found me at the side of the road freezing."

"Sorry to hear that, I know how you feel I used to live on the streets for a time. The villagers would just walk past me sometimes glare or stop to throw a kick. Eventually I found my own place to live."

"What about parents?"

"They died when I was born so I got landed in an orphanage but was kicked out when I turned 4."

"I was in an orphanage for a while too, when I was 6 I got lead into the woods for a 'surprise' and they tried to leave me there. It took me a week to find my way back to the village I was never allowed back into the orphanage after that though."

"Wow, I guess we both have fucked up pasts. I never thought I'd find someone as similar as me. At least you don't have to live in your village anymore, it must be a relief."

"Haha yeah we do and it is I do miss the people that used to be nice to me though, why haven't you left your village, instead you choose to fight for them. Your a ninja aren't you?"

" I don't leave because even with all the hate, glares and abuse I get I still love the village and most of the people in it. I don't leave because one day I will earn their respect and become a person they can look up to I will become the hokage."

"Hmm I think there some thing else, there's someone that you don't want to leave. Someone you love, who is it?"

"H-huh what d-do you mean, I don't l-love anyone and even if it did it would be strictly platonic. "

"Yeah right, it's find you don't have to tell me."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Ok, well goodbye Naruto from the village hiddem in the leaves. The future hokage, I must go and see to my friend. I respect you..."

"Bye haku I hope we meet again soon."

"I'm sure we Will, by the way I'm a boy."

"WHAAAAAAA!!!"

LET me know what you think


	12. chapter 12

**SORRY**

 **Normal POV**

Naruto starts heading back to the house thinking about the boy from earlier. 'we're so similar...' He reaches the house with this one thought plaguing his mind, that is until a certain Uchiha gets his attention.

"hey dobe." lately it seems like that particular word means something else, it sounds softer than it use to.

"hm, teme don't call me dobe!" Sasuke smirks

"anyway that kid was looking for you apparently Kakashi spoke to him so he wants to talk to you..."

"tch great, I really don't like that kid, i wonder what kakashi said to him?"

"i don't know, you'll have to fill me in later, i want to know what the brat has to say."

"ok see ya later."

'Where is that kid?"

"hey Tazuna have you seen inari?"

"he's in his room, why?"

"Apparently he wants to talk to me."

"ok well, good luck I'm not sure what kind of mood he's in."

"alright thanks."

I reach inari's door and knock three times before the door gets opened.

"U-uh hi Naru-san."

"Naru-san? anyway what is it you wanted to talk about, I'm busy helping your grandpa with the bridge today."

"sorry I wont keep you too long, I just wanted to talk about the other day."

"what about it, we both made our opinions very clear."

"please come in, i wanted to apologise i was out of order."

"As much as I think your giving up, your grieving you don't need to apologise."

"No, that's not what I wanted to apologise for, I made assumption about your life that I had no right to, so I am sorry."

*sigh*

"apology accepted Inari, I should not have shouted as much as I did. I am however a little curious, what did Kakashi say to you?"

"He's proud of you, you know. He told me that you had to endure more than he even knows and more than I can imagine and yet as you were growing up he didn't once see you cry. he said its only recently you've been breaking down and that's because you are trying to take more than you need to, you have people around you who care Naruto don't shut them out. I have people who care as well that's why I want to thank you for opening my eyes, I can't just sit here and expect things to change and cry when they don't, I need to be brave and change how I behave. I will fight too."

"your a strong kid Inari you'll go far, further than what you think."

"thanks that means a lot."

"your dad would be proud of you."

"so would yours Naru-san, I know he would."

"thank you inari, you know for a kid you quite wise."

"Naru-san can i ask you something personal?"

"yeah sure go ahead, I won't necessarily answer though."

"ok, what is it that's causing you to start breaking, i figured it had to be something specific because kakashi mentioned it as if its only recently?"

"wow, keen eye for detail there, it was everything, then one final push sent me over the edge i guess."

"your strong, I admire you, you don't show anybody your weaknesses."

"that's not entirely true, there's one person I just cant hide from."

"its Sasuke isn't it..." inari says this the biggest grin you would ever see.

"W-what, what are you on about, hush now child."

"its obvious you know, and he feels the same way about you."

"oh yeah, and how would you know any of this your just a child."

"that maybe so but I'm right aren't i..."

"*sigh* yes you are ok, I love him I have done since we were kids."

"you should tell him."

"are you crazy and risk breaking the team apart."

"I don't think that's what your worried about, you don't want to be rejected."

"your right i don't but the team would also suffer."

"how exactly?"

"well there's Sakura, she loves him which means shell hate me which as much as I don't care about that can affect a teams performance as one."

"That pink haired banshee really that's your reasoning, you'll have to think of something better than that, you love him so get him."

"Lo-" I was suddenly cut off when Tazuna bursts in.

"Naruto, its gato he's at the end on the bridge with what looks like a small army, Kakashi has requested your presents he said that it looks like there's some people from the bingo book here too, but I don't know what that is. Hurry!"

"Shit, inari do you still want to fight?"

"yes, lets do this!"

"Ok come on, but keep behind me Ok, we don't want you getting hurt."

"Ok Naru-San."

Me, Tazuna and Inari head over to the bridge. I head toward kakashi and Sasuke whilst tazuna srays with sakura and Inari further back.

"Good to have you with us Naruto."

"Sorry sensei, what the update?"

"There's Gato and his men, and I'm guess they consist of about 50 maybe more, then there is also Zambuza a missing nin from mist and a smaller friend of his which I'm guessing is also a missing nin, however he or she is wearing a mask so is hard to identify."

"Noted, have they made any move to attack?"

"As of yet No, but keep your guard up at all times, that goes for you too Sasuke."

"Hai" Naruto and sasuke both repeat simultaneously.

Suddenly we heard gato's voice.

"ATTACK!!!"

Soooo what do you all think, let me know.


	13. chapter 13

God, im so sorry about the slow update, dont hate me

Naruto POV

Both sides stood at a face off dependent on who would make the first move, but patients is a vertu which Gato solely lacks as he shouts "ATTACK!"

Gato's men are the first to move whilst we keep out composure unless your sakura who is actually hiding behind the client...

Zambuza is the first to strike going after kakashi, whilst me and sasuke are up against the masked nin.

Me and Sasuke stood back to back ready for anything.

"Sasuke don't let your guard down."

"Same for you. listen Naruto there's something i need to talk to you about after this fight is over."

"ok, now lets get back to this masked nin."

(I'm not good at fight scenes so its the same until Sasuke saves Naruto, instead Naruto pushes sasuke out of the way to be hit himself.)

"Naruto!!! Why would you do that?!

"Because you would have died, I however wouldn't being the nine tails does have its perks, now do me a favour and help me get these needles out quickly."

"Ye sure."

"After a few seconds Naruto is back on his feet now facing the masked nin."

"Its good to see you again, Naruto."

"Who are you?"

"You don't know, and here I thought that I'd left quite the impression on you, no?" The masked nin then takes off their mask.

"Wait, Haku? So Zambuza is the 'friend you were healing. Wow you played me good..."

"I didn't play you Naruto everything i told you was real and i assume everything you told me was real as well."

"It was, still you tricked me, why?"

"I merely stumbled across you by accident but didn't want to reveal anything that could jeopardise the plan of attack."

"Woahhh what's going on? Naruto how do you know her?"

"Him."

"What?"

"Haku is a boy not a girl and we met in the woods a couple days ago."

"What were you doing in the woods?"

"Thinking."

"Anyway now that we have the pleasantries out of the way-"

"I don't want to fight you haku but what your doing is wrong, surely you know that?!"

"I do but you see I owe everything to Zambuza, as I told you before Naruto he saved me."

"I understand the loyalty but not the actions, you grew up to people who abused and cased you aside, homeless and alone. Do you not understand that if Gato gets what he wants this village which is already going through famine will have the same outcome as yours did, as mine did, wouldn't you prefer to be fighting with us rather than against us?"

At this point Sasuke leads in towards Naruto and whispers in his ear;

"what did you two exchange your entire back story or something."

"No of course not, well... kind of."

"I understand Naruto but I'm not fighting with Gato I'm following Zambuza nothing more. Besides, you cant tell me you wouldn't do the same thing for the one you love."

"couldn't tell you I've never been in that situation."

"maybe not but you have been In love that much I know, remember our little talk in the woods..."

Naruto sends a nervous glance at Sasuke who just looks confused and haku doesn't miss the clear sign.

"ahhh I see, this is interesting..."

"you don't know what your talking about!"

They were interrupted when Haku looks over to zambuza and sees he's about to be killed by the copycat nin, and so he disappears and reappears in front of zambuza taking his place."

(Everything else that happens to zambuza Haku and Gato is the same.)

A short while after the fight on the bridge Naruto and Sasuke find themselves on their own.

"so, Naruto want to tell me what haku was going on about back there?"

"It's fine it doesn't matter."

"It's got you In a world of your own so yes it does matter now tell me."

"have you ever been in love?"

I am so sorry about taking so long to update just had a lot going on and I really appreciate the support from all you guys


	14. chapter 14

Hope your enjoying the story so far, hopefully there is only a few more chapters before completion.

"In love?"

"Yeah sasuke, in love and i dont mean the love of family or friend, the kind of love that turns world upside down."

"Hm, i don't know guess i never really thought about it, after my clan was whipped out i kind of gave up on stuff like that. Yes i changed since my avenger phase but some things i just never got back."

Naruto trues processing what was just said but takes it the wrong way.

'So does that mean he will never be interested in me like that, i knew it was a stupid thought. I'm not good enough for anyone...'

"O-oh right, yeah i guess. Look it's been a long day i think I'm gonna head to bed... night."

"Sure, night do- i mean Naruto sorry habit."

"Don't worry about it see ya."

They both went their separate ways, neither one looking back.

Naruto got back to his room only to be ambushed by kakashi.

"You know sensei you shouldn't sneak up on people it's not very nice."

"Sorry Naruto just wanted to have a little talk if thats ok."

"What so you can be patronising again, or maybe pester me more about my past."

"Ermm when was i being- never mind, no what i wanted to ask is just how strong are you?"

"Put it this way, your lonely little sharingan eye has nothing on me."

"How do you know about that?"

"I know alot about everyone sensei, including your old team."

"Well lets not ponder on that subject."

"So you can ask about my tragic past but i can't ask about yours??"

"Look naruto, i'm sorry if i hurt you before but it's my job as your sensei to try and help you any way i can."

"Is that so, kakashi how old were we when we were sorted into our teams 12? 11?"

"11 why?"

"SO WHERE WERE YOU ON MY 12TH BIRTHDAY WHEN I WAS GANG RAPED BY 7 VILLAGERS, HUH SENSEI?!?!"

Kakashi's face and mine drop, i wasnt suppose to say that...

"Wait, what naruto, when, why, wh-?"

"Kakashi please leave I'm tired."

"No naruto you can't just say something like that and-and..."

"Now sensei please, i'm tired."

"O-ok naruto but this isnt over."

"Yeah I'm sure it's not."

Kakashi leaves the room leaving naruto on his own with tears running down his face and this time sasuke isn't there to be his shoulder of comfort. Why is sasuke the only person he thinks of in times like this, maybe he really does love the teme...

Sorry it's short but what do you guys think let me know


	15. chapter 15

Let me know what you think of this chapter, this is going to focus on Naruto's panic about everyone finding out...

Crap i can't believe i just said that what the hell was i thinking?!

'Crap crap crap, he knows does that mean sakura will know too? I told sasuke myself but i dont want everyone knowing!'

My head is spinning and i can't breathe properly, i'm scared i can't breathe, can't breathe...

Everyone knows now, will they think i am disgusting, weak, pathetic?

I'm reduced to pure panic my breath picking up trying to inhale as much oxygen as posible, i can't breathe, i should head outside, see if that helps. There are tears still running down my face and my eyes are puffy. I can't breathe, my lungs are burning and i feel like I'm about to pass out.

I try my best to sneak outside whilst everyone is still in bed and not doing a very good job at keeping quiet hopefully nobody will follow me.

I head to the bridge as my legs give out near the middle, my breathing becomes more laboured and frantic.

Can't breathe

Can't breathe

Can't breathe

Can't breathe

Can't breathe

Can't breathe

Can't breathe

Can't breathe

Can't breathe

Can't breathe

A chocked sob passes my lips as i realise i feel as though I'm dying unable to breathe, my lungs burning and a sharp pain in my chest i feel as though I'm going to be sick. Whats happening to me.

I see someone start to head towards me, but my vision is blurred and so i cannot see who it is.

Sasuke POV

What was that? I head out of my room to see what the noise was except i dont see anything out of the ordinary around the house. I'll go and see if my team is ok, first i check on sakura who is sound asleep then kakashi who was reading his little orange perverted book and... well i don't want to say (you are all too innocent, stupid perverted sensei!) After being scarred for life i check on naruto only to see he isn't in his room. Where is he?

I head outside and have a glance round only to see a head of orange in the distance on the bridge looking like hes about to collapse and he does. I run straight to the brigde.

"NARUTOOO!"

"NARUTOO!"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto POV

"aruto!"

Huh what was that?

"Naruto!"

I was able to see sasuke running towards just as i start emptying my stomach content, still struggling to breathe.

Sasuke comes to my side frantically asking whats wrong.

"Sas'k, can't breathe." Is all i manage before i pass out.


	16. Chapter 16

All of this chapter is going to be in Naruto's POV.

My head is pounding, what happened? I feel like I've just been hit over the head with a hammer several times over. I really don't want to open my eyes right now.

"aruto?"

"Naruto?"

Is that Sasuke?

"Naruto?"

"hm, yeah?"

I hear a sigh of relief.

"thank god your ok, after I found you on the bridge I bought you back and put you on the bed."

what's he talking about, why was I on the bridge?... Ohhhhh yeah last night, I had a panic attack and ended up on the bridge after I told Kakashi... that...

"th'nks for bringing me back Sasuke, how did you know where I was?"

"no problem Dobe, I heard you leave and when I looked towards where you were I followed then saw you collapse before you told me you couldn't breathe. what happened Naruto?"

"had panic attack, no biggie don't worry 'bout it."

"no biggie? what caused you to have a panic attack?"

"I think that was my doing, I'm sorry Naruto, I shouldn't have pushed to tell me anything."

crap I didn't even hear Kakashi come in.

"what do you mean sensei what happened?"

"me and Naruto just had a conversation and it took a turn, Naruto told me something that was concerning which I think he intended on keeping to himself. I left when he asked and I'm guessing he started to freak out."

"that's about right and don't worry kakashi, Sasuke already knows about what I told you."

"I do?"

"yeah it was that thing you asked about my 12th birthday."

"oh."

"yeah fun conversation that was, sorry bad humour I just don't know how to process any of this I guess."

"Naruto you have nothing to apologise for what happened to you, should never of happened and your the bravest person I know for coping as well as you have and for as long as you have."

"thanks Sasuke, and I sorry Kakashi for just dumping everything on you like that, it wasn't fair on you."

"so when did you tell Sasuke about what happened?"

"a couple nights, he wouldn't let it go."

"way to make me sound like a bad guy Dobe."

"sorry, didn't mean it like that, i just don't like telling people and can you blame me? you both wanted me to tell you so much, couldn't you see how uncomfortable and anxious i get. that is one thing i just don't want to remember, except i cant forget it because it either comes back full force as a nightmare or i get pestered about telling you two about something that makes me feel physically sick when i think about it!"

"sorry i didn't mean to snap, it just.. i hate this, this feeling of helplessness and anxiety. what can a 12 year old do against a group of 7 drunk shinobi? I never want to feel that weak and disgusted with myself ever again. please don't make me relive it again ok, i don't think i could handle it."

i couldn't take anymore and burst into tears, Sasuke was the first to wrap an arm around me quickly followed by Kakashi, maybe i can get through this in time if i have my team...

"Naruto, we're sorry that we pushed you into telling us something so traumatic, and we don't want you to have to relive anything, but when we get back to the village i need you to tell me who it was, if they're shinobi as you say then they need to be stripped of their ninja rights and sentenced. they should not be allowed to walk round the village after doing something so horrific, they'll be sent to ibiki and then charged with treason and then be jailed for life."

"Kakashi, I'm sorry but i really don't know who they are its useless."

i do but i cant face them, never mind testify against them.

sigh* "ok Naruto, we should get going, we only have today to get back to the village we need to pack up and make a move, your strong Naruto and I'm proud to call you my student."

"thanks Kaka-sensei." i try to muster up my best smile.

"come on Dobe, lets get packed up, ok?"

"yeah."

Naruto and Sasuke make their way to the bridge and see everybody waiting for them.

"hurry up Baka! you kept us waiting!"

"shut the fuck up Sakura, your already giving me a headache!"

i look to Sasuke a smile to thank him as Sakura decides to stay quiet for the remainder of the time that we spend saying goodbye.

"hey Naruto look above the bridge."

"huh, why- oh my god, i don't believe it..."

"t-the great nar-ruto bridge?"

"but why would they name it that?"

"because Naruto you're a hero to this village."

"a hero?"

"yes, now i think its time we go if we're going to make it before the sun sets."

"lets go."

So what did you all think?????? let me know in the comments and don't forget to review.


End file.
